Question: Let $P$ be a point in coordinate space, where all the coordinates of $P$ are positive.  The line between the origin and $P$ is drawn.  The angle between this line and the $x$-, $y$-, and $z$-axis are $\alpha,$ $\beta,$ and $\gamma,$ respectively.  If $\cos \alpha = \frac{1}{3}$ and $\cos \beta = \frac{1}{5},$ then determine $\cos \gamma.$

[asy]
import three;

size(180);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);

triple I = (1,0,0), J = (0,1,0), K = (0,0,1), O = (0,0,0);
triple V = (3,2,2), P;

P = (2.5*I + 2.5*V/abs(V))/2;
draw(1.1*I..1.5*P/abs(P)..1.5*V/abs(V));
label("$\alpha$", 1.5*P/abs(P), NW);
P = (2.5*J + 2.5*V/abs(V))/2;
draw(1.5*J..1.5*P/abs(P)..1.5*V/abs(V));
label("$\beta$", 1.5*P/abs(P), NE);
P = (2.5*K + 2.5*V/abs(V))/2;
draw(1.5*K..1.5*P/abs(P)..1.5*V/abs(V));
label("$\gamma$", 1.5*P/abs(P), E);

draw(O--5.5*V/abs(V));
draw(O--3*I, Arrow3(6));
draw(O--3*J, Arrow3(6));
draw(O--3*K, Arrow3(6));

label("$x$", 3.2*I);
label("$y$", 3.2*J);
label("$z$", 3.2*K);
dot("$P$", 5.5*V/abs(V), NE);
[/asy]
Explanation: Let $O$ be the origin, and let $P = (x,y,z).$  Let $X$ be the foot of the perpendicular from $P$ to the $x$-axis.  Then $\angle POX = \alpha,$ $OP = \sqrt{x^2 + y^2 + z^2},$ and $OX = x,$ so
\[\cos \alpha = \frac{x}{\sqrt{x^2 + y^2 + z^2}}.\][asy]
unitsize(1 cm);

draw((0,0)--(3,0)--(3,2)--cycle);

label("$P = (x,y,z)$", (3,2), NE);
label("$x$", (3,1), E, red);
label("$\sqrt{x^2 + y^2 + z^2}$", (3/2,1), NW, red);
label("$\alpha$", (0.9,0.3));
label("$O$", (0,0), SW);
label("$X$", (3,0), SE);
[/asy]

Similarly, $\cos \beta = \frac{y}{\sqrt{x^2 + y^2 + z^2}}$ and $\cos \gamma = \frac{z}{\sqrt{x^2 + y^2 + z^2}}.$  Hence,
\[\cos^2 \alpha + \cos^2 \beta + \cos^2 \gamma = 1.\]Since $\cos \alpha = \frac{1}{3}$ and $\cos \beta = \frac{1}{5},$
\[\cos^2 \gamma = 1 - \cos^2 \alpha - \cos^2 \beta = \frac{191}{225}.\]Since $\gamma$ is acute, $\cos \gamma = \boxed{\frac{\sqrt{191}}{15}}.$